Spottedmask's Life: From Kit to Warrior
by Spottedmask12
Summary: Spottedkit comes into the world as Sandkit's sister. Spottedkit goes through maney tragic adventures. She makes the best of all the tragic times. This is the story of a smart and strong kit.
1. Excitement in the Air

Spottedmask's Life: From Kit to Warrior

Chapter 1: Excitement in the Air

I opened my eyes to see light flickering into the nursery. My sister, Sandkit, was still asleep. I watched her ginger fur rise and fall in time with our mother, Mousefur. I heard a noise in the nest next to my mother's. Willowpelt had woken up. She licked at her swollen belly, full with the kits she would have soon. She glanced at me and whispered harshly "My kits are coming. Fetch Spottedleaf!"

I raced over to the Spottedleaf's den. "Spottedleaf come quick! Willowpelt is having her kits!" I meowed franticly. Spottedleaf paused only to grab a mouthful of herbs, and then she sprinted over to the nursery. I followed quickly behind. Spottedleaf turned to me before she went inside. "Spottedkit tell Patchpelt!" Spottedleaf said. I rushed over to the elders' den. "Patchpelt, Willowpelt is having her kits!" I said. Patchpelt said, "I'll go over later after the kits are born." He explained. I ran over to the nursery. Inside I found Willowpelt curled up with one little gray kit. "It's beautiful. What is its name?" I asked. His name is Graykit." Willowpelt answered. I glanced at the kit and knew at first glance that he and I would be friends.


	2. A Smart Kit

Chapter 2: A Smart Kit

Five weeks later Spottedkit, Sandkit, and Graykit were playing outside when Spottedkit got a devilish idea. "Hey…" Spottedkit said slowly and mysteriously. Graykit turned to her.

"Hey what?" He asked.

"Nothing," She said, but a dangerous glint in her eye gave her away.

"Don't you nothing me! I know you're up to something. Tell me!" Graykit insisted.

"Alright but you may not like it." Spottedkit said.

"Like what?" Sandkit asked.

"Haven't you been listening? He wants me to tell him what I'm thinking about!" Spottedkit snapped.

"Oh…Touchy touchy." Sandkit muttered. Spottedkit jumped at her, and they started rolling on the ground clawing each other's fur off. Before it went too far Graykit bowled them over and glared at them.

"Ahem, I'm still waiting for an answer!" He snapped. When both she-cats gave him embarrassed glances he said, "Come on Spottedkit tell me what you were thinking!"

"Okay! Okay! Don't claw my fur off! I was thinking we should sneak into the forest and catch some prey for our clan since apparently times are hard. Then we sneak back into camp with prey and we are heroes!" Spottedkit exclaimed.

"Brilliant! You thought off everything!" Sandkit said her eyes shining.

"Not everything. What if we are caught?" Graykit asked his eyes clouded with worry.

"We say we just wanted to help the clan." Spottedkit answered promptly.

"One more problem, what about Ravenkit? He will tell Speckletail if he finds us missing when he wakes up." Graykit nervously said. Spottedkit groaned. She had forgotten about four and half weeks old Ravenkit. He hated to be alone and to not know where his buddies, that's what he called them, were. He also hated breaking the rules that's why she hadn't waited till he was up to tell them her idea.

"We'll get to that if it happens. I'm hoping it doesn't, and that we are back before he is awake." Spottedkit said cheerfully.

"Alright let's go!" Graykit said excitedly.

Spottedkit smiled happily. She had convinced him. Spottedkit meowed quietly, "Follow me." She led them through the dirt place tunnel. She held her breath as Whitestorm came out, but then let it out as he passed by without seeing them. Spottedkit led Graykit and Sandkit out into the forest. As soon as they were out in the forest they ran every which way trying to smell all the different smells. Near an area that had pine trees in it instead of oak, Spottedkit almost crossed over into the area when a weird and disgusting smell wafted into her noise. Her noise curled with disgust before she called, "Graykit, Sandkit come smell this." Her friends came over and sniffed the area around her. Graykit flinched away from the smell.

While Sandkit said, "It reeks! Who made this disgusting smell?"

"Uh, Sandkit… I think you should ask them." Graykit said quivering.

Spottedkit looked up and saw three cats come towards them. They were all bigger than her. She had suspected that. She was only a moon old.

A big tom glanced at the kits and growled, "Why are you on our territory?"

"Oh! This is your territory. We didn't know." Spottedkit said backing up until she was on Thunderclan territory again. Graykit and Sandkit followed her.

"Looks like Thunderclan doesn't teach the apprentices borders. You are apprentices right? You look a little small." The tom smirked.

Sandkit bristled about to say something nasty when Spottedkit said, "Don't say anything Sandkit they are way bigger than us. They would tear us apart."

"So you are kits huh. What are you doing away from your camp on Shadowclan Territory?" The tom asked.

"This is Shadowclan territory we are on!" Graykit said nervously.

"Not anymore, but a few minutes ago you were. Why? Are you scared?" The tom asked.

"Absolutely not! Right, Graykit?" Spottedkit said.

"Absolutely, Spottedkit!" Graykit answered.

"So you aren't scared of us? You don't think we are going to eat you?" The tom said curiously.

"Of course not! We don't listen to the elders. We especially don't believe in what they say about Shadowclan!" Spottedkit said confidently.

"You are a smart kit." The tom said.

Spottedkit said, "Thank you." Her voice died as she heard someone coming through the bushes. It was Redtail, the clan deputy. He looked surprised to see the Shadowclan cats, but his eyes narrowed when he saw the three kits. As soon as they saw him, Graykit and Sandkit pressed their bellies to the ground. Spottedkit didn't. She stood nice and straight, but held her father's gaze with a fierce one of her own.

Redtail almost chuckled. His white furred daughter was stubborn and brave. He knew she would make a great warrior one day, as soon as she learned to respect the rules however.

"I see you found our missing kits, Brokenstar." Redtail said. Brokenstar! The name jolted through Spottedkit. He is the Shadowclan leader. She studied him more closely.

Brokenstar ignored Spottedkit's starring and said, "Yes, we did. You better take them home."

"I will." Redtail said. He started herding the kits away.

Spottedkit heard before she turned away Brokenstar say, "We must have the kit's leader"

"Which one?" One of his warriors said.

"The white one," said Brokenstar, "The one they call Spottedkit."


	3. Bluestar's Decision

Ch.3: Bluestar's Decision

Spottedkit glanced back at Redtail and was shocked at the fury in his gaze. He looked like he wanted to turn right around and attack Brokenstar for saying such a thing. Spottedkit didn't know why he didn't. Brokenstar should have waited until he was sure they couldn't hear him to say that. Then she realized Brokenstar thought they didn't hear him and that Redtail didn't want him to know they had heard. If Brokenstar knew they had heard he would probably attack now and take her. Redtail didn't want to risk that. It would be easier to protect Spottedkit at camp with all the warriors around making it impossible for Shadowclan to steal her.

When they entered camp Mousefur and Willowpelt ran up to them.

"What were you thinking leaving camp like that? You're lucky that Ravenkit woke up and noticed you were gone. Who knows what could have happened to you?" Mousefur scolded. She licked Sandkit and Spottedkit anxiously. "Whose idea was it to leave camp?" Mousefur asked all the while glaring at Spottedkit.

"Mine," Spottedkit answered sullenly, "All we wanted to do was help the clan by hunting down some prey."

"Instead of prey you hunted down some Shadowclan cats." Redtail remarked. Everyone around them gasped.

"Which Shadowclan cats?" Bluestar said as she pushed through the knot of cats.

Spottedkit opened her mouth to answer but Redtail got to it before her. "Brokenstar, Clawface, and some more of Brokenstar's warriors." Redtail answered quickly. "Also Bluestar, I think you should put up some warriors to guard the nursery."

"Why, Redtail?" Bluestar asked.

"Because before we got out of hearing range I heard Brokenstar told Clawface to steal Spottedkit." Redtail said with worry clouding his gaze. Mousefur gasped and wrapped her tail tightly around Spottedkit. Spottedkit tried to squirm away, but Mousefur held her tight.

"You've got to set up warriors around the nursery, Bluestar. You can't let them get Spottedkit!" Mousefur fretted. Other cats murmured in agreement.

Ravenkit let out a wail, "Don't let Shadowclan take Spottedkit! She's my best friend!"

"Of course Bluestar won't let Shadowclan get Spottedkit," Speckletail soothed, "Right, Bluestar?"

"Of course. Whitestorm guard the nursery until sun high then Frostfur you'll take over. Redtail make sure there is always someone on guard outside the nursery." Bluestar ordered.

"Yes, Bluestar." Redtail said with a nod of his head.


	4. Captured

Ch.4: Captured

Spottedkit glanced out the nursery entrance. There wasn't anyone in sight at least that is what she thought. Spottedkit stepped outside. She started sneaking over to the camp entrance when someone grabbed her.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Redtail asked glaring down at her. "You weren't thinking of leaving the camp were you?"

"Daddy, let go! I want to explore!" Spottedkit said trying to squirm her way out of her father's grasp.

"Oh no you don't." Redtail said, "You're staying in the nursery where I can keep an eye on you!"

"But…" Spottedkit complained.

"No buts! Back you go." Redtail said.

"Okay." Spottedkit said disappointed.

Back in the nursery Spottedkit played with Graykit and Ravenkit while Sandkit slept. When night had fallen Spottedkit curled up to go to sleep. She heard Redtail leave to go get Whitestorm to guard the nursery.

Spottedkit settled down not worried at all knowing that someone would be on guard soon. Spottedkit drifted off to sleep.

Spottedkit bolted upright. Something was wrong. She couldn't hear anyone on guard outside. Surely Frostfur hadn't fallen asleep? No of course someone was on guard outside. If someone was on guard, then why did she feel like something bad was about to happen. Spottedkit wasn't a fool. Something had woke her up. Something out of the ordinary.

Spottedkit strained her senses checking to see if she could tell what was wrong. She heard nothing. Content that nothing was wrong, Spottedkit drifted back to sleep. Just as she was about to fall asleep someone picked her up. Not gently like her mother did, but roughly without caring if she bumped into sharp objects.

Spottedkit let out a squeak. Immediately a paw was over her mouth and a harsh voice said, "Quiet kit!"

Spottedkit was scared. The voice sounded mean and nasty. She couldn't help herself; she let out a squeal of alarm.

Inside the nursery Mousefur called out, "Spottedkit?" Then she screamed, "Redtail, Spottedkit's missing!"

Redtail burst out of the warrior den just before Spottedkit and her kidnapper were engulfed in shadow. "Spottedkit, Nooo!" Redtail yowled as Spottedkit's kidnapper ran off with her into the forest. Spottedkit stared at her father wishing with all her might that she was with him.

"Spottedkit don't worry. I'll rescue you. I won't let Shadowclan keep you forever. Don't worry, some day I will get you back!"


	5. Why?

Ch.5: Why?

_Darkness. _That's all Spottedkit felt around her as she was carried from the place she spent every day in. From everyone she knew. From everyone she loved. From everything familiar.

_ Darkness. _No stars, not even a moon shown in the night sky. _Why did starclan let this happen? Why did they let her get taken? _Around her the forest spun as her kidnapper ran threw the trees. Tears stung Spottedkit's face. _Why? _She asked silently. _Why, Starclan, why? _

_ Darkness. _Darkness so great no light could penetrate it. There was a certain darkness the cat carrying her had that Spottedkit was afraid of what would happen if she made a sound, so she remained silent.

_Starclan save me. Why did you let this happen? What will Mousefur think? What about Sandkit? Oh, Starclan why? Why me?_

**A/N: So what do you think? Deep huh? Anyway I need ideas on a few cats for Shadowclan. Here's what I need: At least 3 kits, 2 apprentices, and 2 warriors (the mentors). If you want to enter a cat all you need to do is:**

**Name (Kit, Apprentice, or Warrior)**

**How the cat acts (ex. Snobby, mean, nice, you get the idea)**

**Color/Size**

**Age (this is only for kits)**

**Qualities/what is the cat good at (only for warriors and apprentices)**

**That's all, I'll put your cat in my book and PM you if you win. thanks **


	6. Shadowclan

**A/N: The contest is over, and since nobody entered I had to make characters up myself.**

Ch.6: Shadowclan

Spottedkit glanced up at the cat that had her. He looked mean, like some of the cats in the tales the elders told. Just thinking about her clan brought tears to Spottedkit's eyes. She tried to cry quietly, but didn't do well enough.

"Stop your sniveling kit. Thunderclan is too soft. Where you're going your talent won't be wasted. You will be a master at fighting. Thunderclan is no longer your clan. From now on you are a part of Shadowclan!" Clawface beamed as though she should be happy about this. Instead it made her want to cry harder, but she choked back her tears knowing that where she was going she would need to be strong.

Spottedkit watched interested as Clawface took her into Shadowclan's camp. She was disappointed to see that it looked like Thunderclan's camp except that the cats were looking at her wearily. They seemed to think she was a threat. This made Spottedkit want to laugh, but she held it in. A huge tom padded up to Clawface. Spottedkit recognized him as Brokenstar.

"I see that the mission was a success, Clawface." Brokenstar said quietly, his cold eyes locked on Spottedkit. Spottedkit shivered under his intense gaze.

"Ha! That was the easiest mission ever! Thunderclan didn't even fight for this kit."

"Their loss, our gain." Brokenstar said smoothly his words like water sliding on ice, "Berryflower!"

"Yes, Brokenstar?" A white and gray furred queen said, her belly swollen with kits.

"Take this kit and care for it treat it like its your own. I know you will be having kits soon so just think of it like practice for when your kits come. Besides I can think of no one better than you to take care of our newest soon to be warrior." Brokenstar praised knowing that Berryflower would do anything for him.

"I will do my best, Brokenstar." Berryflower said her eyes gleaming at his praise.

"Good, now go." Brokenstar dismissed her.

Berryflower nodded then she turned to Spottedkit, "Come along dear. I'm sure your tired." Berryflower bent over and licked a patch of Spottedkit's fur that was standing up. Spottedkit tensed as she did this. She wanted to yowl: _You're not my mother! _But Spottedkit stayed quiet. She started thinking about how to escape as Berryflower led her to the nursery. _What would Redtail do?_ Spottedkit knew the answer. He'd be a spy.

_And that's what I will be, _She told herself, _I will be a spy._ For the first time in what seemed like moons Spottedkit smiled. Berryflower smiled back thinking the kit had gotten over her kidnapping. But no, Spottedkit was smiling for a whole different reason. She had a plan. _Finally! _


	7. Friends in Shadowclan

Ch.7: Friends in Shadowclan

_**Two moons later...**_

__Spottedkit was still stuck in Shadowclan, but she had learned some very valuable information. Not all the cats liked Brokenstar as their leader. They say he doesn't follow the code. The cats though were too scared to stand up to him. Brokenstar had a little army of cats that followed his every move. The deputy, Blackfoot, was one of those cats. From what Spottedkit understood these cats made sure the rest of the clan was following Brokenstar's orders. No longer was the clan feeding its elders. Spottedkit wondered how long until the clan wouldn't take care of sick cats. Shadowclan was a mess, and all because of Brokenstar.

Spottedkit gazed out of the nursery, staring at the sun as it rose over the horizon. The clearing looked so peaceful without any cats, but as soon as the sun fully rose the clearing would be filled with cats she hated. Spottedkit couldn't help it. She hated Shadowclan for stealing her. Well not all of Shadowclan. She actually had some friends, the elders, and Berryflower's kits that were born a moon after she arrived in Shadowclan. Berryflower's kits were Blossomkit, a white she-cat with green eyes, Hawkkit, a dark brown tom with green eyes, and Shadowkit, a black tom with green eyes. They knew where Spottedkit came from, Berryflower told them. They were sorry for her, but also were glad that she was there. They loved her.

"Spottedkit, get back in here!" Berryflower called.

Spottedkit sighed as she backed into the nursery. No one understood why she loved sunrises. They don't know what it's like to be trapped. Spottedkit knew and those few quiet moments at sunrise gave her the feeling of finally being free, but then it was ruined when cats came out into the clearing.

"Your apprentice ceremony is today and I can't wait!" Berryflower said excitedly.

"But I'm only three moons old!" Spottedkit argued.

"See that's why Shadowclan is better, in other clans you would have to wait until six moons to be an apprentice while in Shadowclan you would only have to wait until three moons of four moons to be an apprentice." Berryflower smiled at me clearly pleased.

"But... that's against the code!" Spottedkit said astonished. Berryflower ignored her and woke up her kits.

"What is it, Mom?" Shadowkit asked seeing that she was excited.

"Spottedkit is going to become an apprentice today!" Berryflower nearly screamed.

"Awwww!" Hawkkit and Blossomkit complained.

"Why does she have to? We want her to stay with us!" Hawkkit and Blossomkit asked.

"I have to because Brokenstar said so." Spottedkit answered bitterly. Shadowkit caught this and stared at Spottedkit perplexed. Shouldn't she be happy?

Before Shadowkit could ask though Brokenstar called from across the clearing, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join under the highrock for a clan meeting!"  
>Berryflower shoed Spottedkit out into the clearing and took her to the middle of it. Many cats gave her funny looks, but Spottedkit ignored them. She still couldn't get over the fact that she was becoming an apprentice at three moons. Wait until she told Thunderclan!<p>

Brokenstar started the ceremony, "This kit has reached the age of three moons and is ready to become an apprentice. Spottedkit please come forward."

_Wow he actually said please, _Spottedkit thought as she walked forward, _I can't believe it!_

"Spottedkit until you earn your warrior name you will be known as Spottedpaw. _I _will be your mentor."

Spottedpaw stepped forward and touched noses with Brokenstar. _Oh My STARCLAN! How did I get him for a mentor? This is so not fair! What did I do to deserve this Starclan? It will be a miracle if I live!_

Spottedpaw listened as some cats called out, "Spottedpaw! Spottedpaw!" She saw Blossomkit and Hawkkit sulking, but she didn't dwell on it. She knew that they were upset that she was leaving. Shadowkit though was cheering for her. She smiled as she saw that. Out of all the kits she liked him the best and she knew he liked her better than his brother and sister. Before she was an apprentice they would laugh about how annoying his brother and sister were. She smiled at the memories. Then Spottedpaw stopped smiling. She couldn't let Brokenstar see her smiling. _He _would see it as a weakness.

Just then Brokenstar said something that made her smile inside, "You are going to the gathering tonight. I want you to hunt and then you're done for the day. See you tonight."

Spottedpaw nodded then walked toward the entrance. _Tonight was her chance to go home. To become free! Brokenstar just made a huge mistake, _Spottedpaw thought, _His lost, MY gain! _


	8. The Gathering

Ch.8: The Gathering

Ever since Spottedpaw had heard about the gatherings she had wanted to go to them. She had always imagined herself running along next to her mentor and sister. Never had she imagined herself going as a three moon old Shadowclan apprentice. Her first gathering and she wasn't even going with her true clan.

Spottedpaw was running up front with Brokenstar. She knew he was impressed that she had managed to stay up front with him. He thought she would be weak because of her smaller legs. Well he was wrong! So wrong!

Spottedpaw stared surprised as she saw Four Trees. It was huge. The four great oaks looked like they touched the sky. Spottedpaw drew in a breath to see if she could smell Thunderclan. Ahhh, there it is. She inhaled deeply as the sweet scent of Thunderclan flooded her nose. She glanced around to see if she recognized anyone. In the midst of the Thunderclan group she saw a familiar red, bushy tail. _Daddy! _Her heart sang for the first time in moons as she thought about seeing her father.

Spottedpaw wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into a pale tabby apprentice with black stripes. "Ooops, sorry." She said looking up quickly. Her expression turned to confusion as the cat stared at her stunned.

"Spottedkit, is that you?" The apprentice asked.

"I'm Spottedpaw, and how do you know my name?" She asked staring at him warily.

"Spottedpaw, I'm Longpaw. Don't you remember me?" Longpaw asked.

Recognition flooded Spottedpaw's face as she finally figured out who he was. "Longpaw, oh it's so good to finally see another Thunderclan cat!"

"How are you here? You're only three moons old!" Longpaw said staring at her.

"Shadowclan apprentices cats early. Please will you take me to my father?" She asked desperate to see him.

**Quick A/N: I will be changing from third person to first person. Sorry!**

"Sure." Longpaw said and then led over to a group of cats. They were all Thunderclan and they parted as Longpaw led me to the center of the group. There was my father talking to my mother. She was arguing with him.

"I tell you I smell Spottedkit. Please let me go look for her." My mother, Mousefur, pleaded.

"She's only three moons old, she wouldn't be here, and I won't let you go on a wild goose chase." Redtail said firmly.

"Actually you're wrong Redtail," Longpaw joined in the conversation, "Spottedkit is here, except she's called Spottedpaw now." He led me forward. I could feel the eyes of all the cats on me as I stood in front of my father and mother.

"Spottedkit!" My mother cried as she rushed towards me and started licking me frantically. "I told him I smelled you! Oh my darling kit!"

"Mother!" I cried as I buried my head in her fur, "You won't believe how messed up Shadowclan is. They don't even follow the code anymore!"

"Really?" Redtail asked.

"Yes, I know because I have been spying for you since I got captured." I said as I stared at him. I saw pride light up his face before it faded into horror.

"So you've always been a spy huh." I froze as I heard the cold voice of my mentor, "Well, well we can't have that can we?"

"No sir." I replied terrified.

"I think I will have to punish you for that, and I know exactly what the punishment will be." He laughed evilly and I stiffened thoroughly terrified.

"I can't believe Shadowclan follows a murderer like you!" I hissed and several cats around me gasp.

"Well they've always needed a strong leader and I am strong." He answered. I snorted at that and his eyes narrowed. "Careful," he hissed," Your already on my bad side. Don't make it worse!"

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I said sarcastically, and he lunged at me grabbing me in his teeth and hissing.

"This is what traitors get!" He hissed and brought me up to the highrock while yowling, "I have an announcement to make."

"Yes, Brokenstar," Bluestar said coldly, "What do you want?"

"I am going to kill this traitor," He said waving me in front of everyone, "right now at this gathering in front of you all."

"No Spottedkit!" I heard Mousefur yowl.

"I won't let you!" Bluestar hissed unsheafing her claws, "That kit has done nothing to you. Let her go!"

"She has been spying on my clan and deserves to die!" He yowled.

"No I don't," I yowled so that everyone could hear; "YOU deserve to die! You have destroyed the warrior code sense the day you stole me form Thunderclan. You have murdered helpless kits. May Starclan take care of poor Snakekit and Rockkit! You have blamed an innocent cat for killing them and you have stopped feeding your elders. You are a murderer, a liar, and you are not fit to be a leader. So I pledge to the day I die that I will take away your title as leader or die trying!"

"You may die today, little nuisance." Brokenstar glared at me before going for my neck with his sharp teeth. I dodged and jumped on to his back clinging to it as he bucked, trying to get me off. He threw me off and I landed in the clearing below, stunned. He jumped down beside me, but before he could sink his teeth into my neck Redtail stood over me and growled, "If you hurt my daughter I will kill you!" Brokenstar glared at him, but moved away.

"Shadowclan, we're going home!" Brokenstar yowled as he and his warriors rushed away from the gathering.

Tallstar, Windclan's leader, said, "This gathering is over!"

Bluestar jumped down and ran over to Redtail and me, "Is she hurt?"

"No I'm okay," I said getting to my feet.

"Okay, then let's get you home. There are a lot of cats who miss you." She said as she called the clan together and we started for home. _Graykit! Sandkit! Ravenkit! I would finally see them! Home! I was going home!_


	9. There is No Place like Home

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while school got in the way, but because of the hurricane/storm school was canceled and I had time to type so I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you to everyone who has been reading and reviewing this story. It warms my heart to hear your reviews. -Spottedmask12**

Ch.9: There's No Place like Home

I followed my friends and family back to our camp and was astonished at how little the camp had changed. I could remember every little detail about the camp and it was the same as it had been when I was captured. I breathed in the wonderful scent of Thunderclan and thought _there is no place like home_.

Bluestar jumped up on the highrock and called down to all the cats in their dens, "Gather around the highrock for an important meeting," Cats spilled from the dens and Bluestar waited until they were all settled before she meowed, "At the gathering tonight Shadowclan brought a very special surprise to it. That surprise was Spottedkit." I felt everyone turn to stare at me, but before they could say anything Bluestar rushed on, "Spottedkit had been made an apprentice and is called Spottedpaw now. Brokenstar found out that she was spying on him and decided that he was going to kill her in front of everyone at the gathering. This of course was stopped by us, and Spottedkit was able to put Brokenstar down on the spot by telling everyone about his deeds of killing kits, not feeding elders, and just plain not following the warrior code. We must be careful of Shadowclan and keep a constant watch on them. Dismissed." Bluestar jumped down and was padding over to me when I was attacked by three fluffy objects.

"Spottedkit, you're back!" Sandkit, Graykit, and Ravenkit shouted happily. I purred as I saw my den mates.

"Hey you guys watch it; you're messing up my fur." I said laughing.

"We're sorry we just missed you so much!" Sandkit said sadly as she licked my ear.

I licked her ear as I replied, "I know I missed you too."

"Well enough moping we should play something." Graykit said his eyes shining happily. "Hey want to sneak out of the camp."

All at once I stopped being happy instead I shook my head and said, "No I've learned my lesson about that." They stared at me shocked. I had changed since I had last been with them.

"Well then how about let's play Warrior. I'll be a warrior of Riverclan and you guys ambush me from Thunderclan okay." Graykit said and I nodded.

Graykit went over to the other side of the clearing and I pointed with my tail to show which way I would go so that Sandkit and Ravenkit could go the other way. When I got into position I signaled with my tail, and we all jumped out at Graykit overwhelming him. He fought back, but we beat him by our numbers.

He gave up, and I gave the victory shout while Ravenkit and Sandkit danced around cheering, "We won! We won!"

"Yeah yeah, don't rub it in." Graykit muttered and I laughed as he turned his back on us acting like he was mad but failing at it.

"Spottedkit you have got to meet my new friend, Dustkit. He is so awesome!" Sandkit shouted excitedly, and as she dragged me away I smiled thinking _there is definitely no place like home!_

**A/N: To explain my earlier Author's Note I started writing this chapter during the hurricane, but never finished it until recently. I hope you liked the chapter, and I promise I will be updating this story more frequently. –Spottedmask12**


	10. Apprentices

**A/N: Sorry for all the empty promises. I'm writing a lot of stories and I've been busy with school, but I was able to write this chapter. I hope you enjoy it.-Spottedmask12**

Ch.10: Apprentices

_**Three moons later:**_

__I yawned as I stretched outside the nursery. I had been back in Thunderclan for three moons now, and I was the happiest I had been in a long time. Shadowclan hadn't tried to attack Thunderclan or any of the other clan making everyone forget my words except for my own clan. They believed me, but everyone else either didn't believe me or they just didn't care. I happen to think they just don't care. Which is such a shame. But hey it's their own fault when Brokenstar attacks them. They decided not to listen to me and do something about Brokenstar being deranged and evil. My clan can't do anything without the support of the other clans, and since we don't have that we have been forced to ignore Brokenstar's threat to our forest.

Sandkit, her friend, Dustkit, and I are becoming apprentices today. For real. We are six moons old the official age to become an apprentice, and Bluestar said we would have our ceremony today. I hope she picked a good mentor for me. Better than my last mentor.

"Those who can hunt their own fresh kill gather around the high rock for a clan meeting," Bluestar's summons rang around the clearing as my mother tried to get one last grooming in before our ceremony, "Spottedkit, Sandkit, and Dustkit have reached six moons and are now old enough to become apprentices. Step forwards all of you," We did and Bluestar continued, "Until Starclan grants these kits their warrior names they will b called Spottedpaw, Sandpaw, and Dustpaw. Dustpaw your mentor will be Redtail. Redtail I expect you to pass on your hunting skills and wisdom to this young cat."

"I will do my best, Bluestar." Redtail responded as he touched noses with Dustpaw. I envied Dustpaw he got a great mentor, and he would get to spend a lot of time with my father now.

"Sandpaw your mentor will be Whitestorm. Whitestorm please pass on all your skill to this young apprentice," Bluestar continues the ceremony. Whitestorm nodded and touched noses with Sandpaw, "Spottedpaw your mentor will be..." _No one can be worst than Brokenstar, _"Willowpelt. Willowpelt even though you still have Graykit in the nursery he will be an apprentice soon enough and I believe that you have valued skills that this apprentice could benefit from. Please don't fail me."

"I won't Bluestar." Willowpelt meowed solemnly before touching her nose to mine. _Willowpelt was my mentor. I really lucked out. _Willowpelt would be way nicer to me than Brokenstar. 


End file.
